Una historia de dos
by SofiaT
Summary: Escenas salteadas de la historia de Kate y Rick. Situado tras el final de la 4ª temporada.
1. Chapter 1

El primer capítulo de una historia de one-shots. Espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: OBVIAMENTE, Castle no me pertenece.. aún ;)

La miro y suspira. Está peciosa dormida. Como una princesa de cuento, pero mejor. Mejor porque es real. Mejor porque es mía. Acerco mi mano a su rostro sereno y acaricio su definido pómulo con la yema de mis dedos. Es suave. Suave y caliente. Me gusta. Sonrío para mis adentros como un tonto, como un tonto enamorado, porque sí, estoy enamorado. Y no es que nunca antes lo hubiese estado, pero esta vez es distinto, lo siento en los huesos. Con Gina y Meredith jamás sentí esto. Las quise lo máximo que supe, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es poco en comparación con lo que siento por Kate. ¡Ah, Kate! Solo su nombre ya llena mi boca con su dulzura, su bondad, su fuerza... ¡Cielo santo! Sí que me ha dado fuerte esta vez. Tal vez debiese escribir un libro, pero no una secuela de Nikki Heat, no. No es eso lo que quiero. No es lo suficientemente profundo, no muestran a Kate con precisión. Yo quiero mostrar al mundo la verdadera Kate, mi Kate. Sí, tal vez sí debería escribir un libro, un libro sobre ella. Así podría plasmarla en toda su perfección y mostrarle al mundo la razón de mi fortuna. Porque soy el hombre más afortunado del planeta, y todo gracias a ella. Solo Kate podría hacer así de feliz a un hombre. En su sueño inconsciente acerca su mano hacia mí y la planta en mi pecho. El suave contacto de su piel contra la mía es como un regalo de los dioses. La quiero. La quiero como nunca un hombre quiso a otra mujer. Kate... Mi luz, mi vida y mis estrellas.  
Está decidido, voy a escribir. Y es que, incluso dormida, mi bella musa me inspira. Y sé que no me la merezco. Acaricio con ternura el dorso de su mano y la miro una vez más. Sí. No me cabe la menor duda de que no me la merezco, y por una vez agradezco al cielo que la vida no sea justa. Sonrío abiertamente y deposito un beso en su pelo, pero me retiro con demasiada rapidez y el movimiento la despierta de su dulce letargo. Frunce el ceño y parpadea dos veces. Me busca con la mirada y sonríe al verme. Me sonríe con esa sonrisa suya capaz de desarmar a quienquiera que la vea. Me sonríe solo a mí. Me desarma, me deja desnudo, completamente vulnerable con tan solo el curvar de la comisura de sus labios. Y yo, débil y expuesto, le abro las puertas de mi alma mostrándole el interior de mi ser y susurro:

-Te quiero.

_

Abro los ojos pero la luz me ciega y me obliga a cerrarlos una vez más. He sentido su caricia, ¿dónde está? Parpadeo un par de veces y consigo verle, al fin. Me está mirando con una sonrisa inmensa extendida por su cara. ¿Qué ocurre? Parece muy feliz y eso me hace sonreír a mí a su vez. Soy feliz. Nos miramos como dos tontos pero es lo que toca, después de tanto tiempo. El recuerdo de la noche anterior alimenta mi sonrisa, si supiera cuánto...

-Te quiero.

Sus palabras interrumpen mis pensamientos. Mi corazón comienza a latir desbocado y noto la sangre acudir rápidamente a mis mejillas. Me llevo una mano a la boca, cubriendo mi sonrisa y mi rubor. Ardo en deseos de contestarle, pero no es el momento. Hoy no. Y me odio por no responderle, por hacerle esperar, pero quiero que sea perfecto el momento en el que mis labios pronuncien esas palabras; el momento en el que le prometa que siempre voy a ser suya. Así que me callo, pero estiro los brazos hacia él y acerco su rostro al mío. Y le beso. Saboreo sus labios y disfruto con su roce. Le beso con pasión con deseo, con dulzura, con amor... pero eso él aún no lo sabe. Aunque lo bueno se hace esperar... y sonrío sobre sus labios y él me sonríe de vuelta. Es perfecto. Conoce todos mis fallos y mis defectos y aún así me acepta, me toma, me quiere... Y en ese mismo instante sé que es mío, que no le pertenece a nadie más y eso engrandece mi ego, pero no voy a admitirlo. Al menos no ante él. Le beso de nuevo y el rueda sobre sí mismo hasta colocarse sobre mí, apoyando el peso en sus brazos. Rodeo su cintura con las piernas y acaricio su nuca con las puntas de mis dedos. Ojalá pudiese detener el tiempo. Querría quedarme así para el resto de mis días, abrazada a él, con su aliento sobre mis labios, aspirando su perfume, acariciando su piel...  
Le abrazo con más fuerza. No te escapes, no te escapes. Tan solo pido eso. Quédate conmigo para siempre.  
Y él, como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos, vuelve a rodar y me coloca sobre su pecho, afianzando sus brazos fuertemente a mi alrededor. Me mira con esos ojos azules capaces de dejarme sin aliento y los noto penetrar en lo más profundo de mi ser. Y contra todo pronóstico, se lo permito. No retiro la mirada, dejo que miren dentro de mí, que descubran mis secretos... Contemplo su imagen y me dejo desarmar por él, por primera vez en mi vida. Sus pupilas se hacen más pequeñas y su sonrisa más grande. Yo me tumbo sobre él, apoyando mi cabeza sobre el hueco de su cuello, algo mareada por el poder que ejerce sobre mí. Beso su garganta y mis palabras fluyen solas, acariciando la desnudez de su piel.

-Quédate conmigo.

Y él me aprieta más contra sí, me mece sobre su pecho y acaricia mi espalda con sus dedos. Y con solo eso, cierro los ojos, segura. Me siento tranquila por primera vez en muchos años. Tranquila porque sé que cuando despierte, él seguirá ahí.


	2. Games

**Aquí está la segunda escena. (Espero que os guste! Gracias por leer :)) Por cierto acabo de recibir mi primer review y sigo ASDFFGHJKL! Muchísimas gracias, ha significado mucho para mí! :)**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al genio Andrew Marlowe. Yo tan solo los estoy cogiendo prestados durante unas horas :)**

**Escena 2. "Juegos"**

"¿De verdad que te apetece?" me pregunta por enésima vez con la voz cargada de entusiasmo. Le miro y veo que ha puesto su cara de niño pequeño, ¿cómo decirle que no a una cosa tan mona? Además, puede que hasta sea divertido, al fin y al cabo. Asiento con la cabeza en su dirección y él no puede contener un saltito de emoción. Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando, después de darme un leve beso en los labios, sale corriendo en dirección a su habitación gritando "¡No te muevas!". A veces olvido que estoy saliendo con un niño. Me sonrojo levemente al pensar en ellos más detenidamente. Porque Castle, al fin y al cabo, es... ¿qué? ¿Su novio? Aunque el término me parece bastante infantil, parece el correcto. Tendré que acostumbrarme a ello... A los pocos segundos, ya está de vuelta en el salón, cargado con sendos bultos bajo el brazo.

Me observa con detenimiento, estudiando mi expresión, así que compongo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y él entrecierra los ojos, desconfiado. "¿No estarás haciendo esto por mí, verdad?". Resoplo por la nariz y niego con la cabeza. La verdad es que me apetece bastante hacer esto con él. Y es que todo es nuevo a su lado, hasta las cosas más ordinarias toman nuevas perspectivas cuando las hago con él. Claro que eso sólo lo sé yo y no estoy pensando en confesárselo. Me niego a aumentar más su ego y tener que cargar con las consecuencias.  
"Venga, Castle" le animo, incitándole a que me pase uno de los bultos que trae. La sonrisa de felicidad vuelve a estar ahí y me deja noqueada durante un instante. Hace lo que le digo mientras me asegura que no me voy a arrepentir . ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que me encanta estar a su lado? Sacudo la cabeza. Dejaré que lo descubra con el tiempo... Sí, me agrada esa idea del tiempo. Ahora podemos disfrutar de él, recuperar todos los momentos que nos hemos perdido durante estos últimos cuatro años. El tiempo perdido por mi obstinación... Suspiro silenciosamente ante el pequeño brote de melancolía que se asienta en mí. Él ha debido de leerme la mente, porque se acerca a mí y rodea mi cintura con uno de sus brazos. "¿Estás bien?" pregunta con cierta preocupación. Compongo una pequeña sonrisa y asiento. No quiero preocuparle con mis estupideces, así que le empujo levemente y le apunto con mi pistola al pecho. Y disparo. Él me mira con una mezcla de horror y confusión. Sonrío malévolamente mientras se desploma sobre el sofá, abatido. Doy unos pasos, acercándome con cautela a él. "Castle". Pero no me responde, así que me agacho a su lado y con un rápido movimiento, me tira de la mano, haciéndome caer sobre sí. Río sobre él y veo que me está observando con esa mirada suya que me hace sonrojar, como si le gustase lo que está viendo. Y me besa. Me besa con dulzura y yo le respondo, incapaz de contener una sonrisa. Sonrío por cómo es, por darme la oportunidad de conocerle, por estar ahí con él... Sonrío por haberle encontrado... Profundizo el beso introduciendo la punta de mi lengua en su boca entreabierta. Siento cómo lleva su mano a mi espalda, estrechándome más contra él. Dejo caer mi arma al suelo y llevo la mano libre a su pelo, retorciéndolo. Este juego también me gusta...  
De repente, me empuja a un lado del sofá, escabulléndose por debajo de mí. Y cuando se incorpora, me dirige una mirada triunfante. Y hay que reconocerlo, me deja sin aliento. Pero me ha engañado, y voy a quejarme cuando, sin previo aviso, me apunta con su arma y dispara sobre mi chaleco. Y un segundo después ya ha salido corriendo buscando un lugar donde esconderse mientras grita algo que suena como "¡Larga vida a los voltarianos!". Y, muy a mi pesar, sonrío. Sí, definitivamente estoy saliendo con un crío, pero me encanta. Y con este pensamiento, recojo el arma de juguete y salgo corriendo en su busca.

Una gota de sudor recorre el trayecto desde mi cuello hasta el final de mi espalda, humedeciendo la tela de mi camiseta. Siento el pulso acelerado y las ansias y el nerviosismo creciendo a casa segundo que pasa. Es lo que me encanta de este juego: la expectación. La oigo acercarse sigilosamente; su agitada respiración la delata. Pero no puedo conocer con exactitud su posición sin revelar mi escondite. Mi corazón late con rapidez, es la hora de actuar. Uno de los dos ha de caer...  
Sigo sin poder creer que haya accedido a jugar. Es tan poco típico de ella... dejarse llevar. Antes de proponérselo ya podía escuchar sus palabras en mi cabeza: "¿Laser tag, Castle? ¿No eres un poco mayorcito para eso?". No puedo evitar soltar una risita sofocada ante la imagen... ¡Mierda! Seguro que me ha oído. He de moverme rápido antes de que- "¡Ajá! Te pillé" exclama victoriosa y salta sobre mí. Se agarra fuertemente a mi cuello, rodeando mi cintura con las piernas. Deposita un beso sobre la sudorosa piel de mi cuello, pero no parece importarle. Y se sienten tan bien sus labios contra mi piel... que hace que haya merecido la pena perder. Y no me importa o, al menos, no tanto. Aprieto cariñosamente sus muslos y ella me recompensa acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Y lo hace con tanta naturalidad que me deja sin respiración. Y es que, aunque lo había deseado con toda mi alma, jamás pensé que aquello fuese a ser posible. Nosotros. Jamás llegué a creer en que llegaría un día en el que la mismísima Kate Beckett acariciase mi cara con tanta ternura como lo está haciendo en estos momentos. Y suspiro aliviado por haberme equivocado. Beso su mano con devoción y ella ríe alegremente en mi oído. Es increíble el sonido de su risa repicando en mis tímpanos... Agarro con fuerza sus muslos para evitar que se caiga y la llevo trotando de vuelta al sofá.  
Con cuidado me tumbo sobre ella, evitando apoyar todo mi peso sobre su cuerpo. Y me mira con esa nueva sonrisa que he aprendido a reconocer en los últimos días. Es la misma sonrisa que me encuentro cuando despierto y me está mirando fijamente, sin apenas pestañear, la misma sonrisa que me dedica cada vez que abre la puerta de su apartamento y me ve... Es su manera de darme la bienvenida, invitándome a unirme a ella. Bienvenido, así me siento. Y mi corazón deja de latir durante una fracción de segundo para emprender una loca carrera un instante después. Es lo que me encanta de ella, que me altera sin apenas darse cuenta. Lo hace inconscientemente, es su encanto natural. Sigue mirándome, expectante. ¡Ay, Kate! Me agacho sobre ella y la vuelvo a besar porque es lo único que puedo hacer. La única forma de demostrarle cuán agradecido estoy de tenerla ahí conmigo, de cuánto aprecio su bienvenida. No diré "te quiero". No cuando sé que eso le incomoda; no cuándo veo cómo se sonroja al no saber qué decir, no cuándo aún no está preparada para responder... No quiero ponérselo complicado. No tiene por qué serlo, no tenemos prisa. Esperaré. Por ella esperaría toda la vida si con ello pudiese tenerla entre mis brazos como en este momento.  
Enreda sus dedos en mi pelo y responde a mi beso, despegando sus labios de los míos unos segundos después. "Ha sido divertido" admite con una sonrisa. Me separo un poco de su rostro para mirarla mejor. "¿De verdad te ha gustado?" pregunto sin poder esconder mi alegría. Ella sonríe y asiente con la cabeza mientras acaricia el contorno de mis ojos. "Jugar contigo es..." susurra acercando su boca a la mía. Repasa mis labios con su lengua antes de añadir: "...muy satisfactorio". "A mí también me gusta jugar contigo" respondo con un hilo de voz. Y nos fundimos en otro beso, más profundo y concienzudo. La siento arquearse contra mí y me pego más a ella. El calor de su cuerpo atraviesa mis ropas y se fusiona con el de mi propio cuerpo. Me reta con la mirada, no es difícil saber en lo que está pensando. "¿Quieres jugar, Rick?" Trago convulsivamente sin poder evitarlo. Nunca me llama Rick, pero sabe cuánto me gusta. Miro en dirección a la puerta, Alexis no tardará en volver. Se ríe de mi expresión pero vuelve a susurrar "Rick, Rick". Una y otra vez. La aviso con la mirada, pero sigue provocándome y la callo con un beso. Su risa se apaga, sus manos vuelan a mi torso. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo sin descanso, me besa en el cuello, muerde mi pecho, acaricia mi espalda con la punta de sus dedos. La miro y me devuelve una sonrisa provocadora. Me rindo a ella porque no tengo escapatoria; me vuelve loco. Y mientras le quito la ropa susurro: "Juguemos, pues."


	3. Promises

Escena 3

Agua, necesito agua. Aaaarrg, mi garganta arde. No puedo respirar. Que alguien me dé agua, por favor. Intento deshacerme de la jaula que me mantiene presa, sofocándome. Flexiono el codo hacia atrás, golpeando el torso desnudo de Castle sin querer. Su brazo aprisiona mi cuello y una de sus piernas cubre las mías. ¡Cuánto pesa! El calor es insoportable. Ya le dije que era mejor si volvía a mi casa. Eso de dormir juntos cuando la temperatura es de casi cuarenta grados en el exterior no podía ser una buena idea, pero es tan cabezota... Finalmente consigo escabullir de mi prisión y coloco su brazo cuidadosamente sobre el colchón. No quiero despertarle, anoche nos acostamos muy tarde y sé que necesita descansar. Los últimos días no es que hayamos dormido demasiado que digamos... Se me escapa una sonrisa que oculto con mi mano y me acerco más a él. Tiene el flequillo pegado a la frente a causa del sudor y por los puntitos rojos que decoran sus mejillas puedo ver que está muy acalorado... ¡Pobre! Le retiro el pelo de la cara y acaricio el borde de su labio inferior. Está muy guapo cuando duerme, parece un niño pequeño... Mi boca reseca demanda mi atención y vuelvo a caer en lo sedienta que estoy. Me levanto de la cama de mala gana, despegándome las húmedas sábanas de mis piernas. Este calor es insoportable... la última vez que me quedo a dormir. Aunque, volviendo la vista al cuerpo desnudo que descansa en la cama, presiento que no voy a ser capaz de mantener esa promesa…

Miro con disgusto la camiseta que descansa en el suelo de la habitación. Uf, es demasiado ajustada para el calor que hace. Mi mirada recorre rápidamente el dormitorio. Hum...¿Dónde dejaría Castle su camisa? O mejor dicho, ¿dónde acabé de quitársela? ¡Ah, el despacho! Sonrío y me dirijo hacia allí, entrecerrando la puerta a mi paso. La encuentro arrugada sobre el portátil de Castle y cubro mis acalorados hombros con ella mientras miro la hora: las 6 y 25. Aún es pronto como para que haya nadie despierto así que... con dos botones será suficiente. Claro no tendría que andarme con tantas precauciones si se lo contásemos a Martha y Alexis. Sería más sencillo para todos si les avisásemos de que, de ahora en adelante, era posible que me viesen vagar por la casa a horas más... "indecentes". Me pregunto por qué Castle no les habrá dicho nada aún. Sabiendo lo importante que es la familia para él supuse que no tardaría mucho en irse de la lengua. Y la verdad es que no me habría importado, en absoluto. Siempre me había sentido a gusto con las dos mujeres y Castle lo sabía… Supongo que tendrá alguna razón para no querer contárselo, aunque no por ello soy capaz de evitar que me afecte.

Tal vez todavía no esté preparado como para hacerlo público... Y tampoco me puedo enfadar con él por ello, no sería justo. Si de algo soy culpable es de haberle estado mareando durante los últimos cuatro años… Es normal que no esté seguro... No sé por qué pero siempre había mantenido la infantil idea de que si alguna vez llegábamos a estar juntos sería él quien no tuviese ningún reparo en gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y yo sería la que le hubiese pedido un poco de espacio. Parece ser que me he equivocado. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez se lo esté pensando mejor… "O tal vez..." dice una voz en mi interior "sabe que te cuesta abrirte a la gente y por eso no ha dicho nada. Tal vez sea esa su forma de darte el espacio que necesitas..." Y aunque me reconforta pensar esto último, no llega a convencerme del todo.  
De todas maneras, así nos va bien, más o menos. Me gustaría tener más pero no estoy segura de poder pagar el precio que ello conllevaría. Ni si quiera me he atrevido a decirle que le quiero. No estoy preparada... y aún así, no puedo sino sentir la necesidad de querer más. Siempre más.

Pero no, no puedo hacerlo. No quiero estropearlo. Hemos pasado unas semanas fantásticas y no voy a ser yo quien acabe con nuestro pequeño paraíso. No necesito que lo hagamos público si él no está seguro. Me conformo con pasar las noches a su lado, aunque eso signifique que tenga que escabullirme por la puerta principal a altas horas de la madrugada…

Me deslizo sigilosamente sobre las baldosas de la cocina y me demoro sobre ellas, disfrutando de su frío tacto bajo mis pies desnudos. La próxima vez le diré a Castle que durmamos aquí. Sonrío para mis adentros… la próxima vez.

Bajo las escaleras aún adormilada, sujetándome a duras penas al pasamanos para evitar caerme. La pasada noche ha sido toda una pesadilla. Tengo que recordarle a papá que necesitamos otro aire acondicionado en mi cuarto. No aguanto este calor…  
Para mi gran sorpresa, oigo ruidos provenientes de la cocina. ¿Qué hará papá levantado a estas horas? Los fines de semana no se despierta antes del mediodía, aún cuando sabe lo nerviosa que me pone… En fin, seguro que él tampoco ha podido pegar ojo en toda la noche; además, lleva unos días de lo más raro, nervioso y excitado en todo momento. Me pregunto que se traerá entre manos… Me paro al final de las escaleras y me tomo un momento para poder disfrutar del aroma del café recién hecho inundando mis pulmones. Hummm… Doblo la esquina que da a la cocina y casi me da un vuelco al corazón. Ese no es papá. ¿Qué hace una extraña en la cocina a las 7 de la mañana vestida con la camisa de papá? Vestida solamente con la camisa de papá… ¿Debería saludar o…? ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¿Y dónde demonios está papá? No me puedo creer que no me haya contado que íbamos a tener invitados… ¡Qué vergüenza! Intento dar la vuelta sigilosamente para escabullirme de vuelta a mi habitación, pero golpeo el pequeño contenedor con el pie. ¡Mierda!

-¿Alexis?-pregunta una voz ahogada a mis espaldas. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Espera… esa voz… No me digas que… ¡Oh!

Me giro lentamente y encaro a una asombrada Beckett. Su cara ha adquirido un tono rosado y tiene la boca entreabierta. La miro con ojos desorbitados, sin saber qué decir. Sus manos vuelan a la camisa y comienza a abrochársela con nerviosismo. Giro la vista, intentando darle cierta intimidad.

-Buenos días, Kate.-Espero que no haya notado el ligero temblor de mi voz, aunque parece demasiado ocupada con sus botones como para darse cuenta.

-Buenos días.-responde ella con un hilo de voz. Se aclara la voz a su vez y me dirige una mirada de disculpa. Está claramente avergonzada.-Yo…-se traba y fija la vista en el suelo, y en ese momento caigo en que debo ser yo quien arregle esto. Al fin y al cabo, no es a mí a quien acaban de pillar por sorpresa… Bueno, sí, pero no es lo mismo. Intento componer mi mejor sonrisa.

-¿Has hecho el desayuno?-pregunto con fingida jovialidad. No hay por qué hacerlo más incómodo de lo que ya es. Me mira con ojos sorprendidos, pero debe entender que no quiero entrar en detalles y me lo agradece con la mirada. Un segundo después se ha puesto manos a la obra. Toma la sartén por el mango y sirve las tortitas sobre una fuente. Me acerco a ella y sujeto el plato mientras ella recoge los cubiertos.

-Mmmm… falta algo…-dice en un suspiro.

-¿Sirope?-propongo. Chasquea los dedos y me dedica una sonrisa, mientras se dirige hacia el otro lado de la cocina.

-Está en el cajón de la derecha, sobre el micr…-pero ella ya se ha deslizado sobre el mueble y ha alcanzado su objetivo. ¿Cómo sabía dónde…? Oh. ¡Oh! Parece ser que no es la primera vez que se queda a dormir… Mis mejillas se sonrojan y clavo la vista en el suelo, avergonzada.

-Lo siento.-susurra.-No debería haber…

-No pasa nada.-sonrío pero sé que no la he convencido. Me siento mal por ella, lo debe de estar pasando peor que yo…- Tal vez debería…-señalo las escaleras a mis espaldas, pero ella niega vehementemente con la cabeza.

.No. No, no, no. Alexis, esta es tu casa. ¡Quédate!-me pide y, bajo toda la vergüenza, puedo ver la honestidad en su rostro. Lo dice en serio. La sonrío y asiento.

-Está bien… ¿desayunamos?

Me sonríe de vuelta y asiente. Con el bote de sirope aún en su mano, se dirige hacia la encimera y yo la sigo. Mientras sirve las tortitas me doy cuenta de que papá sigue sin aparecer… Seguramente siga durmiendo, ajeno a mi pequeño descubrimiento. Si me lo hubiese dicho… no puedo dejar de sentirme algo dolida, siempre nos contamos todo. O al menos, eso pensaba.  
Comemos en silencio durante unos minutos, incapaces de mantenernos la mirada. Tengo tantas preguntas, pero tal vez no sea buena idea hacérselas a ella. Parece tan perdida como yo, si no más...

-¿Te importa que te haga una pregunta?

Se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza mientras deposita el tenedor sobre el plato.

-Dispara.

-¿Por qué lo lleváis en secreto?-pregunto con la cabeza gacha. Me siento un poco mal sabiendo que seguramente tan solo este incrementando su incomodidad, pero no puedo evitarlo. La oigo suspirar silenciosamente. ¡Un momento!-¿Porque vosotros dos, estáis…?

-Sí. Supongo que sí.-reconoce en un murmullo. Levanto la vista y veo que tiene los ojos clavados sobre los minerales cristalizados de la encimara, pensativa. He dado en el clavo. Ella también se lo está preguntando… ¡Genial, Alexis! Ahora sí que la has fastidiado.

-Kate, sé que mi padre te quiere.-suelto sin pensar. No es que sea mentira, pero tal vez no sea yo quien tenga que decirle eso. En cambio, ella me sonríe e intenta ocultar su vergüenza. Lo sabe. O al menos, lo intuye. Asiente una vez y toma otro trozo de tortita.

No parece que vaya a añadir nada más. Y tal vez sea mejor así. Tal vez debería limitarme a desayunar e intentar mantener una conversación banal, sin tocar temas escabrosos ni hacerla sentir incómoda pero, hay algo más. Algo que tengo que dejar claro, aunque puede que me esté metiendo en asuntos que no me conciernen, pero… sé que si no lo digo, voy a estallar. Y este es posiblemente el mejor momento para hacerlo, así que tomo aire.

-Necesito saber… que no le vas a hacer daño.-suelto el aire por la boca, incapaz de mirarla a la cara. No sé qué debe estar pensando, no sé cómo se lo va a tomar… No debería meterme en su vida, pero aún así… estoy preocupada por papá. No quiero verle sufrir de nuevo. No por su culpa.  
Levanto ligeramente la vista para encontrarme con la mirada comprensiva de Kate. Me mira con la palabra "culpable" perfilada en su frente. Y me siento mal. Me siento terriblemente mal por hacerle esto, pero tengo que saber. No puedo permitir que papá vuelva a pasar por todo esto.

-Alexis…-empieza con voz maternal, pero me mira un segundo y niega con la cabeza. Fuese lo que fuese lo que iba a decir, se ha arrepentido. Lo intenta de nuevo.-No puedo prometerte un final feliz. No puedo asegurarte que no le vaya a volver a herir…-se calla al entender que no era eso lo que estaba esperando. Sus palabras son duras… pero honesta. No quiero que edulcore sus pensamientos por mí. Quiero que sea sincera, que me diga lo que piensa en realidad. La miro y asiento, incitándola a que siga. Me dedica una media sonrisa, se siente culpable.-Alexis, tu padre me importa, muchísimo. Lo último que quiero es herirle y voy a intentar hacerle feliz. Voy a hacer todo lo posible porque esto funcione…

Intento leer su expresión pero soy incapaz. Sé que me está ocultando cosas, que no me está contando todo, que tiene más cosas que decir… Pero no sé por qué, me basta con eso. Puedo ver la honestidad con la que me mira, se está disculpando, me está pidiendo perdón por haberle hecho daño. Me está intentando hacer ver que le quiere, que de verdad se preocupa por él… Y la creo. Sonrío y las comisuras de sus labios se estiran a su vez. Estamos bien, lo sé. Vuelvo a tomar el tenedor y ella hace lo propio. El resto del desayuno intentamos en silencio, cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Me alegro haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, aun siendo en estas circunstancias… De repente, oímos ruidos provenientes del salón, fuertes pisadas, un bostezo… Papá.

-Buenos días, dormilón.-saludo en voz alta antes de que llegue a la cocina. Casi puedo oír cómo su corazón se para adquirir un ritmo acelerado un segundo después. Kate me dirige una mirada de advertencia, pero veo que ella misma está intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Papá aparece tras el marco de la puerta. Me mira con una expresión de horror que me hace reír. Me levanto del taburete y me acerco a él. Sigue sin reaccionar así que me pongo de puntillas y le planto un beso en la mejilla.-¿Se te ha olvidado contarme algo?- susurro en su oído. Me dirijo hacia las escaleras pero me detengo al pasar por el salón. ¿Qué hace ahí mi chaleco? Juraría que lo habíamos guardado en… ¡Oh! -.¿Con que láser tag, eh? Apuesto a que te dio una paliza, papá.-oigo la risa sofocada de Kate y el ligero titubeo de mi padre, pero no me espero a su respuesta. Creo que ya les he dado tema de conversación…

_

Veo su cabellera roja desaparecer en dirección a su cuarto. Mi calabaza nos ha descubierto… en fin, ya era hora. Algún día tenía que pasar pero… Kate. La miro con recelo y me sorprende descubrir que me esta observando con cautela. No parece enfadada, sino más bien… ¿temerosa?

-Hola-saluda en un murmullo.

-Hola.-trago con fuerza. No sé qué decir. Espero a que sea ella quien rompa el silencio. Rodea la encimera y se acerca a mí lentamente.

-¿Lo siento?-entrecierra los ojos, intentando descifrar mi expresión. No estoy seguro de lo que debe estar expresando ahora mismo; sigo sin saber qué decir, pero no entiendo a qué viene tanta cautela y preocupación. Rodeo su cintura con los brazos y la atraigo hacia mí.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?-pregunto a mi vez. Está terriblemente sexy vestida tan solo con mi camisa, aunque dudo que Alexis haya pensado lo mismo… Le debo una disculpa muy grande a mi calabaza. Pero eso será después, ahora me entretengo besando la linea de la mandíbula de Kate.

-Por ser tan descuidada.-responde en un suspiro. Entierra sus manos en mi pelo y estira su cuello hacia atrás.

-Al final se iban a tener que enterar.-murmuro sobre su piel. Huele de maravilla, una mezcla entre vainilla, café y… sol.-No has tenido la culpa.

-¿No estás enfadado?-pregunta, extrañada. Se incorpora y coloca sus manos en mi pecho, manteniéndome en el sitio.- Pensaba que… como querías llevarlo en secreto…-intenta ocultarlo pero he percibido perfectamente el deje de tristeza que destila su voz. ¿Kate?-No sabía si estabas seguro… pero Alexis me vio y…

-Kate…-aún no entiendo por qué se disculpa. No entiendo qué va mal, por qué está triste. Un momento... ¿que yo quería mantenerlo en secreto? Ahí va.

Me froto los ojos con una mano. No he debido oír bien. ¿Está intentando preguntarme si me arrepiento de lo nuestro ? No, debe de estar de broma. La vuelvo a mirar, pero me responde con la misma expresión expectante. Ojos temerosos... no me lo puedo creer. ¡Ay, Kate!

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?-pregunto.

Se sonroja con mis palabras pero le mantengo la mirada. No quería sacar el tema. Quería dejarle su espacio para que no se sintiese presionada. Pero me está obligando a hacerlo. Si tan solo puedo decírselo una vez, quiero que se le quede grabado en la cabeza. Me parece imposible que siga dudando de mi amor por ella. ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? Semanas. Semanas enteras a su lado; compartiendo besos, caricias, promesas… y aún así… Ella esconde la mirada y la fija en la encimera; coloco un dedo bajo su barbilla. No te escondas, Kate. No...

-Kate. Mírame.

Hace lo que le pido y veo la indecisión escrita en su rostro. No entiendo a qué viene esa inseguridad. ¿Acaso no le he dejado claro que la necesito? ¿No entiende que para mí es la única? ¡Ay, Kate!

-No quiero que te sientas presionado, Castle.-murmura.-Eso es todo.

Intenta esconderse tras esa máscara de dureza que tan bien conozco. Pero esa no es la Kate de ahora, mi Kate. No es la misma que se acurrucó en mis brazos ayer por la noche, no es la Kate de las últimas semanas... Observa mis labios, su aliento se mezcla con el mío. Una gota de sudor recorre su sien y hago desaparecer con mi pulgar. Coloco mis manos a ambos lados de su cara y la miro fijamente.

-Kate. Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo. Siento tener que decírtelo pero quiero que lo tengas bien claro.-la miro a los ojos fijamente. Apenas pestañea.- Todo lo que quiero eres tú, Kate.

Su labio inferior tiembla ligeramente y sus ojos se anegan en lágrimas. Genial, Rick. Te has lucido; la has hecho llorar. Ahora sí que la has cagado pero bien. Sólo quería dejárselo claro pero ha sido demasiado para ella... Joder, joder... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? No quiero agobiarla, pero...Por favor, no te escondas... Por favor... Baja la vista pero posa sus manos sobre mis mejillas. Y un segundo después está sobre mis labios, su boca extendiéndose sobre la mía. Mis manos acarician su rostro. ¿Esto es bueno o es malo? Pero Kate no parece estar pensando, está concentrada en recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos y en succionar la piel de mi cuello con la boca. Va depositando besos por toda mi cara, en la comisura de mis labios, en mi mejilla, en mi mandíbula...¡Ay, Kate! Mis manos descubren un resquicio en la camisa y un segundo después mis caricias recorren su espalda, su cintura... La siento por todas partes. Kate.

-Espérame, por favor.-susurra con su boca pegada en mi oído.

No entiendo sus palabras. Parece una petición sincera, proveniente de lo más profundo de su ser, pero no logro comprenderla. La beso, y sus lágrimas se extienden por su rostro, humedeciendo nuestros labios. La agarro por la cintura, intentando darle cobijo, protegerla. No llores, por favor. Pero no atiende a mis peticiones, tan solo continúa besándome sin detenerse. No sé qué significa todo esto, pero tengo claro que me quedaré a su lado. Siempre, o al menos, hasta que ella me lo diga. El beso se va volviendo más lento y profundo y acaba convirtiéndose en un abrazo en el que ella se esconde en mi pecho mientras susurra:

-Espérame. Espérame. Por favor, Rick, espérame.

El pesar de su voz me hace sentir la necesidad de protegerla, de quedarme a su lado, de esperarla. Intento comprender la profundidad de sus palabras, pero no puedo. Tan solo puedo ofrecerle mi tosco abrazo, esperando que sea suficiente. Beso su cabello y ella me abraza con más fuerza. Me gustaría conocerla a fondo, llegar a entenderla, pero no creo que jamás llegue a ser capaz de hacerlo. Así, me limito a besar su frente, sellando mi promesa, mi "te esperaré".

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Buenos días a todos! Aquí está la 4ª escena. Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyéndola :D Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los favs y los follows... En serio, ponéis una sonrisa en mi cara cada vez que me llega un email diciendo que alguien está siguiendo la historia.. ASDEFDFDHGDSDJFN ;) Dejadme saber vuestra opinión! :D

Disclaimer: Castle sigue siendo propiedad del grandísimo Marlowe... olé y olé!

Escena 4ª

Acercas tu boca a la mía y la siento como la primera vez; cercana, dulce. A lo mejor es por todo eso que dicen acerca la novedad del romance pero no lo siento así; solo puedo pensar en que ojalá esto dure para siempre. Quiero sentirme así el resto de mi vida, que tus labios me den los buenos días todas las mañanas. Que despierte entre tus brazos, que te quedes a mi lado, que me quieras. Para siempre.  
Y no sé si sientes lo mismo pero en tus ojos puedo ver que también estás a gusto, que también eres feliz. Y ojalá que no me equivoque porque me encantaría ser la razón de tu alegría... justo en el momento en que había perdido toda esperanza de poder estar contigo, juntos... ¡Qué extraña es la vida! Sonrío, agradecida, sobre tu boca y me muerdes el labio. Y observo tu mirada divertida y solo puedo desear con todo mi corazón que esto acabe bien...o mejor aún, que no acabe nunca. No puedo hacer más que eso, desearlo con todo mi ser, esperar ser suficiente para ti, que me quieras a tu lado... Y aprovecho cuando tus brazos me estrechan contra ti y te vuelvo a besar.

Tus labios se curvan sobre los míos, haciéndome cosquillas. Me encanta verte sonreír. No estoy acostumbrado a ello. Al menos, no a que lo hagas tan a menudo. Y no puedo sino sentirme dichoso y sí... orgulloso. Siento cierto orgullo al creer que, solo tal vez, yo haya tenido algo que ver con que tengas ganas de sonreír constantemente. Tan solo el pensamiento ya me pone la piel de gallina.  
Estás diferente. Lo noto en tu risa, en tus ojos, en tu forma de hablar. Estás contenta... y eso me hace feliz. Ojalá fuese capaz de hacerte la mitad de feliz de lo que me haces tú a mí... Y aún a riesgo de no conseguirlo, nunca me cansaré de intentarlo.  
Acaricias mi pómulo con tus finos dedos y yo beso la punta de tu nariz. Y me sigo maravillando cada vez que me lo permites, sin apartarme, sin rechazarme. Dudo que alguna vez consiga acostumbrarme a esta nueva faceta tuya o como la llamo yo, la nueva Kate, "mi Kate". Aquella criatura fantástica e imposible de descifrar. Perfecta en su imperfección y con sus fallos; superior a cualquier otro ser... excepcionalmente extraordinaria. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero...  
¿Por qué me habré demorado tanto en conseguirte? Espera... ¿qué fue lo que dijiste anoche? "Soy tuya", sí. Eso era. ¿Por qué tardaría tanto en hacerte mía? Como si fueses una posesión, un don... Y aún así soy yo quien se siente poseído. Poseído por tu fuerza, por tu belleza, por la intensidad de tu mirada, por el poder que tus labios ejercen sobre mí... "Soy tuya" repetiste. No paraste de susurrármelo, una y otra vez, aún sabiendo que me volvías loco cada vez que lo hacías... Me llevaste a la locura y yo te llevé conmigo, al placer más extremo, al fruto más exquisito engendrado por la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Y antes de entregarte a la apetecible llamada del sueño, cruzada sobre mi pecho, lo volviste a susurrar sobre mi cuello. "Soy tuya", y aunque tu voz ya no estaba cargada con la misma pasión con la que lo habías dicho la primeara vez, pude escuchar la verdad en tus palabras. Sí.. fue ese el momento exacto en que tuve la certeza de que jamás llegaría a ser capaz de experimentar mayor felicidad que aquella. El momento en que entendí que en verdad eras mía.

Quiero darte las gracias, pero sé que si lo hago, te reirás de mí. Pondrás los ojos en blanco y me mandarás de vuelta a dormir... te conozco bien. ¿Lo ves? Es por eso mismo que quiero darte las gracias. Por permitirme conocerte. Y ahora que me miras con esos ojos asilvestrados, con las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación, los labios entreabiertos, incitándome a lanzarme sobre ellos, tu respiración, no demasiado agitada pero lejos de su compás regular... Tu cabello revuelto, enmarcando tu rostro de manera desigual. Es en este momento en el que siento la necesidad de agradecerte que estés aquí conmigo, que me permitas disfrutar de estos instantes en los que pareces tan humana, tan cercana, tan real...  
Tú, desnuda, enredada entre las sábanas. Tú, delicada y salvaje a la vez, acariciando mi pelo con una mano mientras que con la otra dibujas diseños invisibles sobre mi pecho. Tú, con tu latiente corazón bajo mi mano, permitiéndome sentir el batir de sus alas... Dejando que me maraville ante el rítmico sonido de sus latidos. Tú, frágil entre mis brazos. O al menos, así te siento: frágil y vulnerable. Tú y tu sonrisa, dejándome sin aliento. Tú, la razón por la que he vuelto a creer en el amor, en las almas gemelas, en el destino... aunque jamás lo admitiré. Tú.  
"Gracias, Kate. Gracias." Y como si estuvieses escuchando mis pensamientos, ensanchas las comisuras de tus labios hasta el infinito y tus brazos rodean mi cuello, acercándome más a ti. A ti y a tus labios. Tus dulces y cálidos labios que ahora marcan la piel de mi cuello. Gracias.

Me pregunto si de verdad me conoces tan bien como presiento. Es como si pudieses ver dentro de mí, como si pudieses leer con facilidad todos mis pensamientos... Y no deja de ser una sensación extraña, desconocida... aunque no desagradable. Esto es nuevo. Nunca había dejado que nadie me conociese tan a fondo como tú lo haces. Va en contra de mi naturaleza y aun así, no lo puedo evitar. Te dejo estudiarme. Aunque me sigo sintiendo vulnerable cada vez que descubres más y más cosas sobre mí. Como si temiese que fueses a encontrar mi punto débil y fueses capaz de derrotarme. Pero te dejo, te permito que indagues, que busques, que investigues. Porque aunque pueda llegar a resultar molesto, cada vez que descubres algún nuevo secreto sobre mí, tu cara se ilumina como la de un niño en la mañana de Navidad, como si hubieses encontrado un tesoro... Y solo por eso, merece la pena. Porque sé que eso te hace feliz, te gusta conocerme, te gusta descubrir cosas nuevas sobre mí. Y yo quiero que seas feliz, quiero hacerte feliz. Sí, definitivamente merece la pena permitir que invadas mi vida, que pongas patas arriba toda mi mundo si es eso lo que necesitas.  
Aun así, sigo sin entender el porqué de tu fascinación. Incluso cuando lo que te cuento es tan irrelevante que dudo que me estés prestando atención... te miro y descubro esa mirada cargada de... ¿emoción? Y me dejas sin palabras. Tú y tu infinita curiosidad, tú y esa dedicación, tú y tu enfermiza obsesión por descubrirlo todo, por conocer toda la historia: mi historia.  
Estoy segura de que en otras condiciones, me negaría a abrirme a ti, a tu insaciable deseo por conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi existencia. En cualquier otra situación,tal vez... pero no es el caso. A veces me pregunto si es a causa del amor. Esa sensación de querer complacerte, de querer ser la razón por la que sonríes... No estoy segura, no tengo con qué compararlo. Will, Tom, Josh... aquello no fue lo mismo; no se siente igual. Esto es distinto, lo sé. Ninguno de ellos me miraba de la misma forma en la que té lo haces. Ninguno de ellos me hizo sentir como me siento a tu lado. Eres único, aunque me niegue a reconocerlo en voz alta.

Tienes la vista fijada en mis labios, pero miras más allá de ellos. Un ligero ceño, ahora tan familiar, se ha formado en tu frente. Te delata. Has vuelto a las andadas, estás dándole vueltas a algo... y no puedo sino preguntarme de qué se tratará. ¿Qué será lo que ha captado tu atención esta vez? Sin poder evitarlo sonrío, y el movimiento de mis labios te despierta de tu trance. Y alzas la vista hasta encontrar mis ojos. Y ahora supongo que te morderás el carrillo por dentro como haces siempre que algo te ronda por la cabeza pero no sabes cómo sacar el tema... y en efecto, ahí está. Te conozco mejor de lo que pensaba aunque supongo que no lo suficiente puesto que sigo esperando a que encuentres las palabras adecuadas para saber lo que te preocupa ahora. Quiero saber lo que piensas... Humedeces tus labios antes de hablar... Pero reaparece el ceño, te arrepientes, te trabas, incapaz de encontrar las palabras... Ahora guardarás silencio, te sumergirás en tus pensamientos, dejándome con la intriga. Pero está bien, seré buena, esperaré hasta que estés listo.

Tú y tus incesantes preguntas. Me extraña que aún te queden más. Sabes más de lo que jamás he llegado a contar a nadie, cosas que sobre las que ni yo misma me había parado a pensar. Cosas tan infantiles como que mi color favorito es el morado, que la lluvia me relaja, que me entristecen las despedidas, que no me siento cómoda volando, que temo el paso del tiempo... Y a pesar de ello, he de reconocer que me gusta que quieras conocerme, que te intereses por todos mis pensamientos, y no puedo sino sentirme halagada...

Ahora que lo pienso... supongo que sí. Hay cosas que aún no sabes, detalles que me guardo para mí, que no comparto contigo, que solo yo conozco... No sabes que me encanta el murmullo grave de tu voz por las mañanas, que me vuelves loca cuando no te afeitas y te tiras en pijama todo el día, que me encanta el olor de tu colonia. No sabes que cuando acaricias mi pelo inconscientemente mientras lees un libro me siento como en casa. Tampoco sabes que cuando me abrazas desearía poder alargar el momento para siempre, ni que cuando me miras y sonríes nada más despertar, como si fuese un premio, consigues que mi corazón deje de latir durante una fracción de segundo... Son verdades que posiblemente jamás sean pronunciadas por mis labios, que permanezcan enterradas en mi ser...

Aunque presiento que tú mismo conoces de la existencia de estas pequeñas verdades, y aun así no me empujas a admitirlas. Respetas mi espacio, anteponiendo siempre mis deseos a los tuyos. Y por eso, tengo la certeza de que eres el mejor hombre que jamás he conocido. Y me siento orgullosa de poder afirmar que soy tuya y que tú eres mío, que me perteneces solo a mí. Y te estoy plenamente agradecida por ello, pero no lo diré en voz alta. Me lo guardaré para mí, junto con todo el resto de verdades que me niego a admitir. Verdades que no quiero contarte, porque deseo que seas tú quien las descubra.

XXX


	5. Nightmares

Hola a todos! Aquí está la próxima escena, a ver qué os parece! Supongo que no hace falta que os vuelva a repetir lo feliz que me hacen los reviews, favs y follows.. sigo sin palabras ;) Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo :D:D

Disclaimer: si Castle fuese de mi propiedad los capítulos consistirían en 40 minutos de fluff stuff, non-stop... menos mal que es propiedad de Andrew Marlowe!

XXX

Escena 5ª

Se agita a mi lado. Sus manos se han convertido en puños y agarran con fuerza las sábanas. Gimotea y gruñe sin descanso, persiguiendo a su agresor. La oigo susurrar mi nombre. "Rick, Rick." Estoy a punto de despertarla. No puedo soportar verla sufrir así, no es justo. Mi mano vuela a su rostro, empapado en sudor, y acaricia su acalorada frente. Rozo su piel con la yema de mis dedos y su ceño desaparece, aunque permanece rígida, tensa.

-Kate, cielo.-susurro en su oído.

Pero nada. Sigue aferrándose a la ropa de cama. Se convulsiona contra el colchón y me siento impotente. Podría despertarla, acabar con su sufrimiento, detener su agonía… mi agonía. Pero la última vez que lo hice me miró algo decepcionada, avergonzada. No quería admitirlo pero supe que quería que la hubiese dejado vencer sus temores por sí sola. Claro que ella no entiende que verla así, me mata. No soporto ver cómo sufre. Es demasiado. Podría abandonar la habitación, es verdad, pero sería como abandonarla a ella. Y no puedo. Soy su compañero, tengo que estar ahí. Quiero estar ahí, cubriendo sus espaldas, siempre.

Se agita hacia los lados, intentando deshacerse de un agresor imaginario. Aunque el dolor es real. Oh, sí, el dolor siempre es real. Acaricio su pelo, cerniéndome sobre ella, intentando protegerla de todos los males que la acechan, aun sabiendo que es imposible. La oigo gritar de dolor y me siento como un tirano, al permitir que siga sufriendo. Cierro los ojos y la tomo de la mano, deshaciendo con suavidad su puño. Sus dedos se aferran a los míos de manera inconsciente. Espero que los sienta en su sueño… que sepa que estoy allí, con ella.

El viento ruge en mis oídos y agita mi pelo, arañándome la cara. Por un segundo, creo atisbar una sombra recorrer el tejado a toda prisa, huyendo. Echo a correr tras la sombra, aun sabiendo cómo va a acabar todo esto. Ya conozco el final de la historia… y aun así, soy incapaz de detenerme. Pierdo de vista a la sombra y saco mi arma. Me siento algo más segura al curvar el dedo sobre el gatillo, el seguro quitado. Mi corazón late a mil por hora, la adrenalina quemando mis venas a un ritmo desaforado. Esto no te lo enseñan en la academia… el miedo, la tensión… nunca te lo muestran de primera mano. Esto se aprende de otro modo, de la manera más dura.

Camino lentamente hacia unas escaleras… aun sabiendo que él no estará ahí, que es una trampa; pero no puedo detener mi movimiento, me veo arrastrada por una fuerza invisible, que me empuja a recorrer el mismo camino, una y otra vez. El camino hacia el final, no hay ningún otro. Y, como si lo hubiese estado esperando, Maddox salta sobre mí, golpeando mi pecho con el brazo, dejándome sin respiración. Caigo al suelo, aturdida. Pero me obligo a levantarme. Si he de volver a hacerlo, si he de representar de nuevo la misma pantomima, lo haré poniendo todo mi empeño en ello. No caeré sin pelear.

Me levanto de un salto y le empujo, golpeo su abdomen, su cara, sus brazos. Pero ni se inmuta, para todos mis movimientos. Y lo hace con tranquilidad, con serenidad, como si apenas estuviese prestando atención alguna, como si mis esfuerzos fuesen inútiles contra él… Y así es. Me mira, entre aburrido y complacido. Golpea mi cabeza una vez más, y siento la fuerza de su puño contra mi cráneo. Golpea mis piernas y soy incapaz de ponerme de pie. Me siento impotente, patética. Le miro desde el suelo, sin aliento. Desearía no conocer el final de esta historia…

-Dime quién está detrás de todo esto.-mi voz suena cansada, sin fuerza. Y en verdad estoy agotada. Estoy harta de lo mismo; se suponía que estaba por encima de todo esto. O, al menos, eso es lo que me he estado diciendo a mí misma durante las últimas semanas. A mí misma y a Castle…

Castle. Si de algo puedo sentirme feliz es de que él no esté aquí. De que se halle a salvo, fuera de todo peligro. Aun sabiendo que mi muerte supondrá volver a hacerle sufrir, decepcionarle una vez más, herirle de nuevo… Me siento ruin y miserable por hacerle pasar por todo esto otra vez, pero no puedo evitar sentir cierta paz al saber que él estará bien. Espero que pueda perdonarme…

Y de repente, algo cambia. Maddox continúa mirándome como si me tratase de un despojo, como si fuese una pérdida de tiempo, inservible, inútil. Y así es como me siento… pero algo no marcha bien. Esta es la parte en la que el debería estar denegando mi petición, burlándose de mi debilidad. Debería pelear de nuevo con él, caer por el tejado, precipitarme hacia el abismo… En cambio, Maddox no reacciona. La única voz que oigo es la de él, la de Castle, la de Rick. Como si estuviese a mi lado, la siento cercana. "Kate" me llama. Su voz tiene un deje agonizante que golpea mi pecho con fuerza. Está sufriendo. Y no sé cómo, pero sé que lo sabe, sabe que le voy a abandonar, que le voy a traicionar… sé que sufre por mi culpa. Quiero contestarle, asegurarle que todo va a ir bien, aunque no sea verdad. Me gustaría poder decirle que le quiero, que me perdone, que nunca quise hacerle daño. Pero no me sale la voz. Las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos, ¿es posible que el final no llegue lo suficientemente deprisa? No quiero que siga sufriendo, quiero que esto acabe ya, como si así fuese a aliviar un poco la pena que ahora oprimía el pecho de su escritor. "Castle" su nombre ocupa toda mi mente.

Por fin, Maddox reacciona, vuelve a escena. Se agacha sobre mí y sus manos me toman por el cuello, elevándome en el aire. No puedo respirar, mis manos se posan sobre las suyas, intentando aflojar la rígida prisión que ejercen sobre mi cuello. Araño sus nudillos, balanceo mis piernas en el aire intentando infligir cualquier tipo de daño sobre su persona. Pero no puedo. Soy una muñeca. Una muñeca de trapo, una marioneta. Sonríe mientras impide que el aire llegue a mis pulmones. Sonríe mientras la vida se escapa de mis ojos. Comienzo a ver pequeñas luces blancas a mi alrededor como consecuencia de la falta de oxígeno en mi cerebro. Ya falta poco. Al menos, espero que así la agonía de Castle desaparezca, que deje de sufrir. Es una esperanza vana… sé que jamás dejará de culparse a sí mismo por esto… como si lo hubiese podido impedir si se lo hubiese propuesto. Una vida llena de pena y arrepentimiento. No. No lo puedo permitir. Quiero que sea feliz, que vuelva a reír, que no sufra nunca más por mí. No puedo dejar que eso ocurra.

Mis brazos sacan fuerzas de una fuente invisible y consigo incrustar la palma de mi mano en la base de la nariz de mi agresor. Con el impacto, Maddox no puede evitar contraerse hacia atrás, descendiendo sus brazos lo justo para que vuelva a sentir el suelo bajo mis pies. Me libero de su prisión y me lanzo contra él, tumbándolo en el suelo. Sangra profusamente por la nariz y un hilo de sangre llega hasta su boca, coloreando sus dientes. Ahora soy yo quien coloca mis manos sobre su cuello y ejerzo la mayor fuerza posible sobre él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Sigue sonriendo y me dan náuseas. Aprieto con más fuerza su cuello, conteniendo la bilis dentro de mi boca. El odio ha teñido mis retinas, tintando toda la imagen de un rojo brillante. Los brazos de mi agresor arañan mi torso, cada vez con menos fuerza hasta que en un momento determinado, se dejan caer sobre las baldosas del tejado. Retiro mis manos de su cuello enrojecido y me dejo caer al lado de su cuerpo inmóvil, dejando que el llanto se apodere de mí.

Sus manos aflojan un poco la presión sobre mi cuello. Está llorando. La observo fijamente con mis manos aún fijas en sus muñecas, intentando descifrar si realmente ha despertado o no. Sus ojos continúan sobre los míos, pero sin verme, vacíos. Deja de apretar mi cuello pero no retira sus manos de ahí. Noto cómo recobro el pulso, la sangre recorriendo dolorosamente la zona donde hacía unos segundos ella había estado infligiendo presión. Mi respiración sigue siendo entrecortada… pero nada de eso importa. Lo único que me preocupa es ella. Temo que no despierte, que no salga de su alucinación, que no pueda volver conmigo…

Pero de pronto, sus ojos recobran ese brillo tan característico en ellos y sé que está de vuelta. Puedo volver a respirar una vez tengo la seguridad de que verdaderamente está conmigo, consciente, que ha vencido su mayor temor. Las lágrimas siguen deslizándose por sus mejillas, humedeciendo mi camiseta. Me mira confusa, sin entender, con sus manos aún colocadas en la base de mi garganta. La atraigo hacia mí y la beso con delicadeza. Ella me devuelve el beso de buena gana, acaricia mi cara con una de sus manos mientras la otra se entierra entre mi pelo. Siento su cuerpo caliente sobre el mío, se siente bien tenerla de vuelta. Una de mis manos se escabullen por dentro de su camiseta; acaricio su espalda, suave, cálida… Sus caderas se pegan más a las mías. Muerde mi cuello. Pero cuando se aparta de mí para tomar aire, se queda quieta. La noto tensarse sobre mi pecho, sus músculos rígidos.

Compruebo su expresión, pero no me está mirando. Mira mi cuello con ojos temerosos. Se mira las manos, me mira a mí y puedo ver cómo la verdad se asienta en ella. Lo sabe. Lo ha descubierto. Tomo su mano y la coloco sobre mi pecho, pero ella se aparta, me empuja hacia atrás, rompiendo mi abrazo. Su labio inferior tiembla considerablemente. Se lleva una mano a la boca y tiembla. Tiembla de pies a cabeza, mandando pequeñas sacudidas a mi pecho, sobre el que está sentada. Desearía no poder leer el dolor en sus ojos. Me mira confusa, arrepentida. Y se desliza, alejando su cuerpo del mío, como si temiese mi contacto.

Aparta su vista y la clava sobre el colchón; su mano aún pegada sobre su boca. Me incorporo y le tiendo una mano pero ella no se mueve, ni se inmuta. Permanece con la cabeza gacha, evitando mi mirada. Me acerco a ella con cautela y acaricio su hombro. Aunque intenta alejarse de nuevo, mi otro brazo se lo impide, envolviéndola. La acerco a mi pecho y ella se da por vencida, vertiendo sus lágrimas sobre mí.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!-gime en mi hombro, temblando como una hoja de papel. Acaricio su pelo y susurro "Está bien, Kate. Ya ha pasado todo." Pero ella niega con la cabeza, no lo veo, pero lo siento. Beso su frente aun temiendo que me rechace, pero no lo hace. Se deja acariciar y consolar aunque algo en mi interior presiente que no sirven de nada mis palabras de consuelo, que no está escuchando nada de lo que le digo. Siento que está sufriendo y que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento la desesperanza asentarse en mi ser, temiendo saber lo que nos deparará el futuro.

XXX


End file.
